Peter Cushing
thumb Peter Cushing - (ur. 26 maja 1913 w Kenley w Anglii, zm. 11 sierpnia 1994 w Canterbury w Anglii) – angielski aktor. Znany z występu w filmach brytyjskiej wytórni Hammer Film Productions, głównie horrorach o Draculi i Frankensteinie. Filmografia Filmy * 1939 – The Man in the Iron Mask * 1940 – Laddie * 1940 – A Chump at Oxford * 1940 – Vigil in the Night * 1940 – The Hidden Master * 1940 – Women in War * 1940 – The Howards of Virginia * 1940 – Dreams * 1941 – They Dare Not Love * 1948 – Hamlet * 1951 – When We Are Married * 1952 – If This Be Error * 1952 – Asmodée * 1952 – Moulin Rouge * 1952 – The Silver Swan * 1953 – The Noble Spaniard * 1953 – A Social Success * 1953 – Rookery Nook * 1954 – The Black Knight * 1954 – The Face of Love * 1955 – The Browning Version * 1955 – The End of the Affair * 1955 – Magic Fire * 1955 – Richard of Bordeaux * 1956 – Aleksander Wielki (Alexander the Great) * 1957 – Home at Seven * 1957 – Time Without Pity * 1957 – Przekleństwo Frankensteina (The Curse of Frankenstein) * 1957 – Odrażający człowiek śniegu (The Abominable Snowman) * 1958 – Violent Playground * 1958 – The Winslow Boy * 1958 – Uncle Harry * 1958 – Dracula / Horror Draculi (Dracula / Horror of Dracula) * 1958 – Zemsta Frankensteina (The Revenge of Frankenstein) * 1959 – Pies Baskerville'ów (The Hound of the Baskervilles) * 1959 – John Paul Jones * 1959 – Mumia (The Mummy) * 1960 – The Flesh and the Fiends * 1960 – Cone of Silence * 1960 – Narzeczona Draculi (The Brides of Dracula) * 1960 – Suspect * 1960 – Sword of Sherwood Forest * 1961 – The Hellfire Club * 1961 – Fury at Smugglers' Bay * 1961 – The Naked Edge * 1962 – Peace with Terror * 1962 – Cash on Demand * 1962 – Captain Clegg * 1962 – The Devil's Agent * 1963 – The Man Who Finally Died * 1964 – Zło Frankensteina (The Evil of Frankenstein) * 1964 – The Gorgon * 1965 – Gabinet grozy doktora zgrozy (Dr. Terror's House of Horrors) * 1965 – Ona (She) * 1965 – The Skull * 1965 – Doktor Who i Dalekowie (Dr. Who and the Daleks) * 1966 – Island of Terror * 1966 – Inwazja Daleków na Ziemię (Daleks' Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D.) * 1967 – Some May Live * 1967 – Frankenstein stworzył kobietę (Frankenstein Created Woman'') * 1967 – Night of the Big Heat * 1967 – Torture Garden * 1968 – The Blood Beast Terror * 1968 – Korupcja (Corruption) * 1969 – Frankenstein musi zginąć (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) * 1970 – Scream and Scream Again * 1970 – One More Time * 1970 – Wampiryczni kochankowie (The Vampire Lovers) * 1971 – Dom wampirów (The House That Dripped Blood) * 1971 – Twins of Evil * 1971 – I, Monster * 1972 – Incense for the Damned * 1972 – Opowieść z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) * 1972 – Beyond the Water's Edge * 1972 – Dracula A.D. 1972 * 1972 – Nocne lęki (Fear in the Night) * 1972 – Dr Phibes powraca (Dr. Phibes Rises Again) * 1972 – Asylum * 1972 – Pociąg grozy (Horror Express) * 1973 – Nothing But the Night * 1973 – The Creeping Flesh * 1973 – ''-- And Now the Screaming Starts!'' * 1973 – Szatański plan Draculi (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) * 1974 – Opowieści zza grobów (From Beyond the Grave) * 1974 – Madhouse * 1974 – The Beast Must Die * 1974 – Frankenstein i potwór z piekła (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) * 1974 – Legenda siedmiu złotych wampirów (The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires) * 1974 – Tendre Dracula * 1975 – The Ghoul * 1975 – Legend of the Werewolf * 1975 – Shatter * 1976 – Trial by Combat * 1976 – At the Earth's Core * 1976 – The Devil's Men * 1976 – The Great Houdini * 1977 – Gwiezdne wojny (Star Wars) * 1977 – Shock Waves * 1977 – The Uncanny * 1977 – Die Standarte * 1978 – Son of Hitler * 1979 – A Touch of the Sun * 1979 – Przygoda arabska (Arabian Adventure) * 1980 – A Tale of Two Cities * 1981 – Misterio en la isla de los monstruos * 1981 – Asalto al casino * 1983 – Dom długich cieni (House of the Long Shadows) * 1984 – Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues * 1984 – Ściśle tajne (Top Secret!) * 1984 – Miecz bohaterów (Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) * 1984 – The Masks of Death * 1986 – Biggles Seriale * 1951-1957 – BBC Sunday-Night Theatre * 1952 – Pride and Prejudice * 1953 – Epitaph for a Spy * 1953 – You Are There * 1962 – Drama 61-67 * 1962 – ITV Television Playhouse * 1963 – The Spread of the Eagle * 1963 – Comedy Playhouse * 1964 – Story Parade * 1965 – Thirty-Minute Theatre * 1967 – Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers) * 1968 – Sherlock Holmes * 1973 – Great Mysteries * 1974 – The Zoo Gang * 1976 – Looks Familiar * 1976 – Space: 1999 * 1976 – The New Avengers * 1980 – Hammer House of Horror * 1983 – Tales of the Unexpected Żródło Peter Cushing w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.)